Amber, Black, and Green
by Pozagee
Summary: Hedwig's POV. Throughout all my life, I have had two boys. I will always protect them...even from each other. OOC.


I'm not old, true. But I am no young fledgling either.

I was young when I was bought from the Owl Emporium—the first time, that is. Barely able to fly, my feathers weren't even the pure white they are now.

My first boy was a scrawny little thing, shiny black feathers on his head, his eyes just as dark and shiny. The rest of him was featherless, a very light color. He had a big beak as well.

He was quiet, never squawking, always chirping in soft, deep tones. He peeped to me a lot, never saying much, just chirping. He was lonely, I'm afraid. No other fledglings wanted to squawk with him, sadly. I tried to make him feel better; he always liked the feel of my feathers on his cheek.

When we went to the smaller—but still stone—nest, I found out why he was so timid.

The big hawk with the sandy gold feathers always squawked at my boy so loudly; he hurt my ear flaps. He even swatted my boy with his wings and claws, making my boy's flesh change colors. My boy would always cry then, and peep sadly when he moved.

I was scared one day; my boy's mother came into his room, squawking worriedly, before a loud roar made the mother hurry out.

My boy looked at me worriedly. He gently took me out of my cage, carrying me over to one of the holes in the nest. "You must go, Hedwig. Go be safe!" I didn't want to leave! He was my safe! "Please! Hed, please! He'll kill you!" I stared hard at him. 'What about you? I don't want you to be hurt, fledgling!' "Go! Shoo!" I felt offended, but still scared. I didn't want him to be hurt, or worse, but he shoved me out the hole, shutting it tight with the hard cover.

I wanted to come back, but I needed to hunt, so I flew off.

I then got captured, and taken back to my original nest: The Owl Emporium.

He never came looking for me, so I worried, but never lost hope. He loved me, and I loved him! I had been with him for nearly six years, after all!

After nearly fifteen years in my little cage in the corner, a boy with wild black feathers and bright green eyes looked at me, and bought me with out hesitation. 'Finally! My chance to find my Raven!'

But when he brought me to his tiny room, and another large hawk-man entered, his face an unnatural color, wings up and at the ready, I knew I had to stay.

This boy, this Harry; he would be my new boy. He needed me.

After a month, I found myself sitting on the same long red tube on wheels, rolling along, next to my Harry.

He was much like my previous boy: Quiet, nervous, seeming to have trouble making friends. A red feathered fledgling had already picked at him, along with another light feathered fledgling and some of his friends. My boy just sat there reading, like nothing was going on.

I eyed his bruises on his face, hidden by his under-preened dark feathers. I had to save him. It was too late for my last boy, but not for this one.

When we arrived at the big stone nest, I took off to the owlery—scooting aside the little owls, reclaiming my old space. I inwardly smirked that I had convinced Harry to name me Hedwig. It took some convincing, but I was, after all, raised by a Snake.

Later that night, my boy came up to see me. He looked upset, so I nudged his hand. Harry let out a long sigh. "A lot of people don't like me. They call me spoiled, arrogant... I'm in Gryffindor, but I'm not brave. But the man that killed my parents... He was a Slytherin. I just couldn't be one."

My boy gave a dry laugh, "The Slytherin Head of House seemed to hate me anyway, the way he was glaring at me. Severus Snape's his name- What? What's wrong?"

I started jumping about. MY SEVERUS! MY RAVEN, MY FIRST BOY! HERE!

I immediately took to the air, soaring through the halls in desperation. I needed to see him, make sure he was alive.

I soared through the castle, going around the halls, down flights of stairs, through doors-

Smack!

I fell to the ground disoriented. What the-

SEVERUS!

And there he was, albeit looking mighty confused. His feathers were still the shiny black they always were, his beak looking even bigger. He looked older, not a fledgling anymore. And he DEFINITELY didn't look vulnerable, or like anyone would even ATTEMPT to hurt him.

When his cold eyes focused on me, they lit up, pure happiness flooding over his face. "Hed!" he exclaimed, gathering me into his arms, gently stroking me.

"Sir!" came a breathless voice. I looked over, frowning inwardly at Harry. His hair was still covering his bruises, but if he followed me, he would have had to run. That couldn't be healthy with his bruised ribs! "You... you have my... my owl..." HIS OWL? Silly humans, they belong to me, not the other way around.

"No, Hedwig is my owl. I had her when I was a student here, but due to... circumstances... I had to let her go. She must have been caught and returned to the Owl Emporium..." I noticed that he called me HIS, as well. Oh, humans. I also noticed he held me tighter as he explained this, as if he was afraid I'd be taken away from him.

"But-but sir! I-Hagrid-she was my birthday present!" Harry exclaimed. I felt enraged. A PRESENT? THAT'S ALL I AM TO HIM?

My Raven sneered. "What? Is poor wittle Hawwy Pottew upset that he doesn't get to keep dis one speciaw pwesent? Not enough at home, you pampered little brat?" I gaped at him. Why were they acting this way?

Harry's face started to flush, his eyes growing a little watery. "But-that's not fair..."

"Well, here's a newsflash for you, Potter: Life isn't fair. Now off you go; MY owl and I have a bit of catching up to do," Severus growled, squawking out the MY.

I really wanted to catch up with my Raven, but then I saw Harry's face: It broke my heart.

His eyes were watery, and tears dripped freely down his scarred and bruised face; such a heartbroken and downtrodden look to them. I wanted to fly to him, hold him close, comfort him. But Raven held me fast as Harry ran away, his thin wings clasped around his torso.

I felt angry all of the sudden. I THOUGHT Severus was GOOD and NICE! But he made my other boy cry, and that was BAD and MEAN!

I bit his wing, and he released me. I flew after Harry, trying to sense him. I knew Raven was following me, but I didn't care.

I found my boy sitting in the corner of the Owlery, his head in his wings crying. I flew over, nuzzling his side. I wanted Severus to come and apologize, but for some reason, he was lurking in the shadows.

"Hedwig," Harry breathed, looking at me like he did after the big hawk-human hit him with his wings. He gathered me into his own wings, hugging me like his life depended on it. He seemed reluctant when he let go. "You love him, don't you?" I nodded, glad for a yes or no question. He chuckled sadly. "You should be with 'im. You'd be safer." After a tilt of my head, he whispered, staring off blankly into space, "He'll kill you. My uncle would. I mean look what he does to me!" He pushed his hair away, showing the damage done. "I couldn't stand it if you got hurt or..." He cried, burying his head again.

Severus strode forward silently. He kneeled down, wing-tips poised to touch the boy's shoulder when Harry whispered, "You were my first present. But you're so much more to me than that! So much! You're my first-my only friend!"

I wrapped my wings around him, wanting to take away the hurt. Severus looked extremely sad and guilty, but he gently touched Harry's shoulder.

"Sir!" my boy exclaimed in shock, flattening his feathers. But Raven gently touched his wing, lowering it.

"You won't have to worry about... OUR Hedwig getting hurt, because you are never going back there," he stated firmly, and I relaxed. My boys... They could take care of each other!

Harry stared up at him in shock, before hugging him tightly. They stayed that way, until my young boy started hibernating. Raven picked him up, carrying him to a place called Hospital Wing.

After my Harry was healed and sound asleep, my Severus signed some strange papers that stated they were going to live together! I could keep an eye on both of them!

Severus laughed at my excited squawking, before saying, "You sure know how to find us broken boys."

'Not broken,' I thought, 'Just in need of love.'

O_.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._O

**_A/N Definately one of the oddest things I've ever writen...but I like it. _**

**_Child abuse is a horrible and ugly thing. It needs to be stopped. If you are aware that you or someone is being abused—in any way—call the police immediately. Even if you suspect abuse, please call the police. _**

**_Thank you for reading, and please review!_**


End file.
